This invention relates to resetting a CPU ("ROM").
The shared ROM contains firmware for two different microprocessors. The first microprocessor accesses the shared ROM only during boot and reset, while the second microprocessor intermittently accesses it throughout its operation. If the first microprocessor, on being reset, attempts to access the shared ROM, it may receive erroneous information if the shared ROM is simultaneously being accessed by the second microprocessor.